Pourquoi moi ?
by Selphie451
Summary: Oneshot Choquée par les propos de Molly, Hermione tente de prouver à Ron que ce qu'ils vivent est sincère... RXH


- Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Hermione…

- Comment ose-t-elle ? Ta propre mère !

- Hermione, ce n'est pas si grave….

- Pas si grave ? Ta mère sous-entend devant toute ta famille et nos amis que je t'ai choisi parce que je ne pouvais pas avoir Harry et ce n'est pas SI GRAVE ? Mais, enfin, Ron !

- Écoute, c'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… tu sais qu'elle te considère comme sa deuxième fille…

- Alors là, excuse-moi, mais je ne vois pas du tout le rapport !

- Ma mère, comme la quasi totalité des gens que nous connaissons, pense que je ne te mérite pas… ou en tout cas que tu mérites mieux que moi…

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle incrédule. Et tu les laisses dire ? Mais c'est complètement ridicule !

Il haussa les épaules et se détourna d'elle.

- Tu es brillante, Hermione ! Tu as tout pour toi ! Tu es belle, intelligente, tu as un bel avenir devant toi ! Harry pourrait t'offrir ce que tu mérites ! Avec lui tu aurais la richesse, la gloire, la reconnaissance ! Moi je ne peux rien t'offrire de tout ça…

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

- Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur, Hermione… pourquoi tu restes avec moi…? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi alors que tu pourrais avoir… tellement mieux ?

La jeune femme recula et secoua la tête:

- Ron… ne me dis pas que tu crois toutes ces idioties ? Pas toi ?

Il baissa les yeux et elle sentit son cœur se briser.

- Ron… murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. Ron, regarde moi…

Il releva la tête.

- Depuis combien d'année on se connaît toi et moi ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

- Presque huit ans…

- Et depuis combien de temps on sort ensemble ?

- C'est une question piège ? Questionna-t-il d'un air amusé.

- Tout dépend de la réponse…répondit-elle malicieusement.

- Presque deux…

- Presque deux, acquiesça-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains avec douceur.

- Est-ce qu'au court de ces deux années j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui t'ai porté à croire que je n'étais pas heureuse avec toi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui t'ai laissé penser que je n'aimais pas ma vie avec toi? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, vibrante d'émotion.

Il resta silencieux, baissant les yeux.

- Ron… répond-moi ! Protesta-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Non… enfin… je ne sais pas…non mais…

- Ron !

- Avec Harry, tu….

Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces:

- Mais je me FOUS de HARRY ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est avec toi que je suis, Ron ! Comment tu peux croire toutes ces absurdités ? Tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne me contente jamais de la deuxième place ! Je suis avec toi parce que je t'ai choisi, Ron ! Et pas parce que je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est TOI que j'aime ! Ron… dis quelque chose….ajouta-t-elle devant son silence.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire… murmura-t-il frottant sa joue douloureuse, l'air coupable.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que oui…

- Non… dit-elle en se détournant, des larmes dans les yeux. Si tu m'aimais, tu me ferais confiance ! Si tu m'aimais tu me croirais quand je te dis que je t'aime !

- Hermione…

- Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres, mais…souffla-t-elle, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. …j'ai besoin que toi tu me fasses confiance, j'ai besoin que toi, tu me crois, quand je te dis qu'à mes yeux, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde….

- Je…

- Aucun regard ne me fait fondre comme le tien, aucun baiser ne me font frissonner comme les tiens, aucunes caresses ne me font vibrer comme les tiennes ! Quand je suis avec toi, Ron, je me sens en vie… je n'existe que par toi ! Que pour toi ! Comment peux-tu ne pas le voir ? Sanglota-t-elle.

- Je ne te mérite pas…

- Ho Ron, arrête avec ça ! C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère. Tu es le seul qui me mérite…Je n'ai confiance en personne sur cette terre, plus qu'en toi ! Je n'aime pas un seul être au monde, plus que je ne t'aime toi ! Tu es ma vie, Ron… mon univers… est-ce que ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Mais pourquoi…? Pourquoi moi! Je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Hermione ! Tu ne seras jamais heureuse avec moi….

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes:

- Ho mon cœur, ne dis pas ça… Tu es là, toi… et c'est tout ce que je veux… tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Tu fais battre mon cœur, respirer mon être, vibrer mon âme… Ron, sans toi, je ne vis pas… jamais je ne serais malheureuse si tu es avec moi ! Je me moque de la richesse, de la gloire, de la reconnaissance ! Pour toi, je serais prête à tout, Ron ! Je renoncerais à tout juste pour être avec toi….

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Peu importe ce que peuvent dirent ta mère et les autres… tu n'es pas mon second choix, Ron… tu n'es pas la roue de secours, ou le lot de consolation… c'est toi que je voulais ! C'est de toi, dont je rêvais ! C'est TOI que j'ai choisie ! Et je suis fière de toi… je suis fière de ce que tu es, de ce que tu fais… fière de nous ! Alors je t'interdis de laisser qui que ce soit dire le contraire ! Pour moi, tu seras toujours le premier, Ron… le seul, l'unique…. Ta mère ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit… je ne mérite pas mieux que toi… J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir, et personne ne pourra me convaincre du contraire… jamais….

Ron la dévisagea longuement, ému au delà des mots, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres:

- Woaw… Je… merci…

Il se mit à rire et l'embrassa passionnément:

- C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ai jamais faite…

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ho oui… ho oui je t'aime… je t'aime comme un fou…

- Alors… demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet. Tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime à en mourir…?

- Oui… oui… je te crois…. Je te crois…

Elle sourit tandis qu'il séchait les dernières larmes sur ses joues:

- Tu es merveilleuse, chuchota-t-il. Merveilleuse….

- Ho mon cœur, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? Demanda-t-elle soudain en caressant sa joue meurtrie.

- Non… dit-il en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas… je crois que j'avais besoin de ça pour me remettre les idées en place…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… oui ça va…

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et lui sourit:

- Bon, si on rejoignait ma famille et nos amis ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita une seconde puis enlaça ses doigts aux siens:

- Hum… fit-elle malicieuse. J'ai une meilleure idée….

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, surpris et se risqua à demander:

- Quel genre d'idée…?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers les escaliers en le tirant légèrement par la main:

- Du genre qui te démontrera mieux qu'un mélange d'écaille de dragons et de…

- Hermione… soupira Ron avec un sourire amusé. Pitié….

Elle rougit légèrement et monta quelques marches:

- Tu sais très bien… de quel genre d'idée il s'agit….

Elle l'attira contre elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et chuchota:

- Je vais te prouver que c'est toi que j'aime…et je te jure que plus jamais, tu ne l'oublieras…

* * *

Une petite fic pour vous faire passer le temps ! Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la suite, je vous fais confiance ! Dès qu'il s'agit d'idée lubrique concernant Ron, tout le monde a des idées ! Gros bizous et à bientôt ! Spécial thanks a ma best friend valérie qui m'a éclairé de ses lanternes pour la fin et le titre ! Bye bye !


End file.
